Da Cor da Neve
by Oops T
Summary: Sakura sempre soube que havia apenas uma cor em toda a sua vida. A mesma cor que a perseguia: O branco. - Branco da cor da neve.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Da Cor da Neve.**

**-**

_E você sabe o que acontecerá amanhã? Estará aqui para contar a história?_

**-**

Os raios do Sol entravam impiedosamente pelas frestas existentes na cortina em um tom rosado.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar com o clarão produzido pelo astro maior, Sol.

-

**07:00 pm**

-

O relógio digital em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama denunciava o horário.

Ela tinha que sair, mas quem disse que suas pernas queriam lhe ajudar? Nem ao menos se moviam para fora dos cobertores quentinhos que lhes aqueciam.

O que acontecia com Haruno Sakura toda manhã para afetar-lhe sempre a preguiça?

Sakura queria apenas esquecer o que lhe foi dito ontem... Um ontem que já fazia 15 anos.

Sim, atualmente Sakura tinha 23 anos, muito bem vividos, pode-se assim dizer.

Só que talvez seja mentira.

O bem vivido nem foi tão bem vivido assim... Pelo menos a garota não vive uma boa vida desde os sete anos.

Ou talvez esteja apenas exagerando. E o que matava eram esses "talvezes".

Mas ela já estava acostumada a eles... Fazia tempo que eles eram presentes na sua vida. E _talvez_ sempre fossem...

-

**X**

**-**

Aquele dia estava realmente insuportável, não deveria ter saído da cama.

Justamente naquele dia estava nevando, e ela odiava dias de neve. Bem, Sakura nunca tivera muita sorte mesmo.

As ruas de Chicago estavam completamente cobertas por aquela coisa branca e gelada. Era com dificuldade que os transeuntes atravessavam a manhã fria.

Os cabelos rosados estavam escondidos debaixo de uma touca de lã branca, os lábios vermelhos ressecados e as mãos dentro em um casaco de linho também branco; Se não fossem pelos olhos esmeraldinos, muitos a confundiriam com a paisagem pálida.

-

**08:00 pm**

-

Com a consulta ao relógio de pulso vermelho, notou que teria apenas meia hora para chegar à reunião, ou seja, estava em cima da hora. O dia que não havia começado bem apenas piorava.

-

**X**

**-**

A reunião havia sido extremamente maçante. E, para piorar, por causa do atraso haviam chamado a atenção da rosada.

Os diretores de Marketing haviam discutido ferozmente com os diretores de Arte, sobre o que propor para a 'renovação' da revista.

Sakura era nada mais, nada menos que uma das diretoras de Arte; a principal, e, bem, ela não havia dito nada de produtivo. Estava era cheia daquilo tudo.

Desde que se lembrava, a partir do momento em que a revista entrara em decadência, eram sempre assim as reuniões. O seu "amado" chefe gritando euforicamente que queria algo novo, algo nunca visto, algo exclusivo.

Mas, sinceramente, achava isso difícil já que a "Queen" era uma revista de moda, e havia outras várias revistas de moda investindo em tudo que era 'novo' para as suas colunas; E então, ela pensava: como eles poderiam 'inovar' sendo que todos os lados da moda já estavam sendo explorados e degradados?

Realmente queria era ir pra casa. Seu cérebro estava esgotado e tudo o que a diretora precisava era da solidão do seu apartamento, junto de uma xícara de chocolate quente.

No entanto, o dia mal havia começado. A mulher ainda teria que aprovar vários banners e modelos para a edição de Novembro da "Queen".

-

**X**

**-**

Bem como esperado, nas ruas continuava o frio cortante. Era como se aquele frio pudesse congelar até o coração...

E lá estava a diretora rosa caminhando até em casa. O maldito carro estava para o conserto e, na verdade, ela não se importava. Achava melhor andar do que dirigir aquela máquina assassina.

Máquina que lhe arrancou os pais aos sete anos.

Distraída em seus pensamentos, não notou o caminhão desgovernado vindo em direção à calçada.

-

**X**

**-**

Um grito, barulhos de carros derrapando no asfalto, luzes coloridas à volta, vermelho.

Nada mais fazia sentido.

Minutos, longos ou pequenos minutos, eram apenas minutos em que ela havia ficado ali, imóvel naquela calçada coberta de neve fria.

Ela sentiu ser carregada por alguém e logo posta em uma... Uma o quê?

Seu cérebro já não funcionava corretamente. Era como uma pane no seu sistema.

Mas espera. Aquele vermelho, ela notou, era o seu sangue. Nossa, ele era tão vermelho... Estava manchando a sua roupa branca.

De repente ela teve vontade de rir. Rir da sua desgraça, rir da sua sina, rir, talvez, da sua morte.

Ela sentiu seu peito ser pressionado por mãos desconhecidas, o ar se esvaía, mas o sangue não.

Tudo estava ficando escuro, ou era a sua visão que estava ficando turva?

Ela já não sabia.

-

**X**

**-**

Os olhos verdes se abriam e ela notou que estava em casa.

Mas não era o seu apartamento em Chicago, era a casa de seus pais, aquela no interior do Japão, em Konoha.

Mãos pequenas tateavam o rosto, e Sakura se viu criança.

Os pais a chamavam no jardim. Ela sorriu.

Sorriu como nunca mais naqueles quinze anos havia sorrido, e correu em direção a eles.

Logo toda a cor era branca, branca como a neve.

**X**

**-**

_Não. Eu não estarei aqui, eu estarei em casa._

**-**

**Owari.**

**X**

**Hum, sem comentários idiotas do final. Sim, porque eu só falo besteira e eu sei que tem alguns que vão querer me atrocidar por escrever um one-shot e não postar logo o cap. de "As Horas"... Só que eu estou sem inspiração pra ela...ç_ç**

** E bem, eu quero reviews okaa? Se não, não me dava o trabalho de postar...¬.¬**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
